The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King
The Moat Both team members must help each other across two large lily pad using vives for guidance O.Iguanas: 1st B.Barracudas: 2nd G.Monkeys: 3rd S.Snakes: 4th 'The Steps of Knowledge' Around 2500 B.C Pharaoh Khufu didn't like the color of the Great Pyramid at Giza. The master bulider then uttered a secret curse that Khufu wouldn't rest until he found his hand. Many centuries later Achmed the grave robber and his clumsy brother, Nachmed, broke into the tomb. Nachmed, being clumsy, broke many fragile things in the tomb including the sculpture of King Khufu. As Nachmed tried to pick up the sculpture the mummy's hand broke off and Nachmed ran away. Still with the hand, the two brothers ran. The mummy still searches for his hand to this day. The Mummified Hand can be found in the Dark Forest G.Monkey: 1st B.Barracudas: 2nd O.Iguanas: 0 correct S.Snakes: 0 correct The Temple Games In the first temple game, Josh and CJ each had to push boulders to knock down each other mummies.The blue barracudas won the 1/2 pendent. In the second temple game, Maggie and Alexandra has to grab a piece of treasure without being hit by the booby trap. The Green Monkey won the 1//2 pendent. In the final game both members of each had to work together by moving boulders from the chute above them. The blue barracudas won the pendant. The Temple Run This is the most unique of run. It started with Maggie running up to The Crypt then she entered The Pit of the Pendulum after knocking down the pendulum Maggie tried to stick to their plan but she couldn't get back to the ledge so she when into The Tomb of the Headless Kings she met her first temple gaurd, but when she tried to give him her pendent she found out she didn't have it. So Josh made it to the pit and found Maggie's pendent near the corner of the pit. Then he did the worst thing someone could do with less than 2 pendants he didn't follow his partner's path if he would of found the other half of pendant in The Chamber of the Sacred Markers. This run ended by a temple guard in The Room of the Secret Password. Temple Run Results Notes *This was the only Blue Barracudas run in season 3 where the team did not had 2 pendants. *This was the second of two runs where the frontrunner loses their Pendant. The other run was The Lucky Medallion of Atocha. *This was the second of two runs where the Blue Barracudas run ended by three guards and ironically the last guard and half pendant were in the same room spaces. The other run was The Lost Logbooks of Magellan. *This is the only time where a runner had more than one pendant. *This is the only time a player gets taken out by the first temple guard instead of the second. *This is the only time the second temple guard was given a pendant. *This was the last time an artifact was hidden in the Golden Doors Room. Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Captured by the Guards Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center